


Sweet Torture

by Dromaka



Category: Mogeko, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: Licorice is in flame hell, and Poemi is determined to keep him from leaving.





	1. Chapter 1

The small flame demon cheerfully hummed to herself as she skipped along through the warm castle, her claw tipped hands brushing against the red painted walls as she did so. Her tail swayed gently behind her as she approached the door she was looking for, and she joyfully pushed it open, a sharp grin spreading across her face as she saw who lay inside. She had heard that he had come to visit, but she hadn't been able to let herself truly believe it until she saw for herself. Yet, there he was, plain as day. Her little brother lay upon that bed, wrapped up in it's sheets, with the curtains drawn. She knew he was probably tired, but it was time to get up now! And so, with a wide smile on her face, she closed the door behind her, and carefully moved over to the window, before standing on her tiptoes and defiantly pulling the curtains open. As the sunlight poured in through the window, the small demon groaned, before pulling the sheets further up, hiding himself from view completely, much to the annoyance of his half-sister, who responded by clambering up onto the bed, and tearing into said sheets, shredding them with her claws before excitedly cuddling the younger demon.

"It's morning, so it's time to get ups! Poemi is awake, so Lico should be awake as well!"  
As she said this, Poemi did her best to shake Licorice, who had now responded by cuddling her, and mumbling something about 'Mother', though exactly what was unclear. Whatever it was, it wasn't getting up, which meant more extreme measures needed to be used! Poemi sprung of him, and went over to the door, pushing it closed slowly before heading back over to Licorice, and pulling the sheets of him entirely, throwing them onto the floor before she sprang atop him once more. He was still refusing to get up, though he was mumbling about being cold. A frown passed across Poemi's face, before an idea hit her! She could warm him up, and then he'd have to get up! She grinned at her own genius, before cuddling him, and nuzzling his neck softly, doing her best to warm him up. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying his company, before gasping as she felt his arms wrap around her, and as her eyes opened she found herself looking at a little brother who wasn't so little any more. She looked up to find his sleepy eyes clouded with lust, and she shuddered as his hands roamed her body, sliding down her back to gently cup her ass, pulling her closer to him. She moaned a little as he bucked his hips up against her, gently pressing her hands into his chest as she tried to lift herself up of him before gasping as she found herself flipped onto her back, pinned down by his body. She struggled a little, before letting out a moan as his lips found her neck, shuddering under his touch as she inadvertently wrapped her tail around his leg, her arms reaching up to hold him close as his teeth grazed against her neck, drawing another moan from her lips, music to his ears.  
"Lico... Poemi is... feeling good..."

And, with those words as his cue, he ground against her once more, her tail tight against his leg as he let his instincts as a pitch demon take over, and he pulled back a little before tearing her top open, much to her surprise. He leaned back down, ignoring her clawed hands gripping at his top, and lightly bit at her neck, one hand having moved to her shoulder to keep her down as his other hand slid down her uncovered body, lightly teasing her nipple before roaming further down to undo his trousers, sliding them down along with his underwear, releasing his hard, throbbing cock. A grin spread across his face as he lightly nibbled on Poemi's neck, shuddering with pleasure at her moans as he moved his hand to slide her dress up, teasing fingers gently caressing the insides of her thighs, sliding up towards her panties, and gently rubbing her through them, moving to kiss her just as she went to complain, causing her to moan a little, her attempts to resist now all but a distant memory as she began to relax, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. As she did this, he moved to slide her panties aside, before sliding further forwards, his hard member lightly grinding against her hole, causing her to moan into the kiss. Licorice pulled away from the kiss to bite at her neck, moving one hand down to line up his cock as Poemi's legs wrapped around his waist, desperate moans escaping her as he ground against her. He pulled back a little, and then thrust into her soaking wet hole, pulling away from her neck to kiss her as he did so, slowly penetrating into her, moaning with pleasure as he stretched out her tight hole. Poemi moaned, a mix of pain and pleasure wracking her body as Licorice took her virginity, her legs twitching a little as he slowly slid out of her, before thrusting back in again, slowly picking up the pace, breaking of the kiss to hear her moans, words failing her as she began to claw at his back, tearing his clothes as she was wracked with pleasure, another moan escaping her as he moved to tease her small breasts, lightly pinching at her nipples as he thrust into her, roughly fucking his older sister with wild abandon. Desperate moans escaped her as she held him close, his dick thrusting deeper into her than anything had been before, causing her to moan louder and louder. Her tail tightened around his leg, and she moaned loudly, all but screaming his name, her body shaking as she came, her tight hole twitching with pleasure around his cock. Yet he did not slow. Instead, he simply continued to thrust into her tight hole, causing her to moan louder and louder, before he pressed close to her, his own tail thrashing about as he got close, moans escaping his mouth as he gave a few final, rough thrusts, and came inside of her, flooding her tight hole with his seed. Poemi moaned again as she was filled with his cum, before going limp, too exhausted to try and hold him close, panting as her tight hole twitched. Licorice slowly slid out of her, still somewhat in a daze, before what he had done hit him.  
"I... I'm so sorry."

He turned and ran from the room, pulling his trousers up as he turned small once more, leaving Poemi on his bed, full of his cum, a smile covering her face. She was very tired, so she decided to close her eyes. Playing like that was fun.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the incident, as she was calling it, had transpired, and Poemi still hadn't seen Licorice anywhere. His door is locked, and he never seems to be at the table. It was starting to weigh on her, had she done something wrong? She frowned, and walked back to her room, since he wasn't anywhere to be found, and flopped onto her bed, annoyed and irritated. Why would he just disappear like that? She sighed, and rolled over, sitting up on the side of the bed, pausing at the sound of her door opening. She slowly turned around, and a wide grin spread across her face as she saw Licorice stood there. She jumped up, and ran over, hugging him close, which caused a brief squeak of surprise from him. After the initial excitement had faded, however, she got angry once more, and pulled away from him, tears brimming in her eyes. "Where were you?! Poemi hasn't seen you anywhere, and Poemi was worried!!"

He sighed, and simply hugged her, which took her by surprise, but she smiled, and hugged him back, speaking softly.

"Sorry... Poemi shouldn't have shouted. Poemi is happy you're ok though. Poemi loves Licorice, after all~"

At her words, the smaller demon looked up quizzically, and found himself surprised by the blush spreading across her face, causing a faint one to spread across his face as well. Poemi took a deep breath, before closing the door and guiding him over to her bed. It was getting late, but she didn't want to leave him just yet. After all, she'd only just gotten him back. She smiled softly, before leading him over to her bed, and getting him to lie down in it. She smiled as she curled up next to him, cuddling him close, his head resting on her chest, covered only by her nightgown. She slowly closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep, but woke not long after to a strange sensation. The bed seemed to be... bouncing? As she opened her eyes, it took a moment for them to adjust, but she noticed a few things. First and foremost, Licorice was still in the bed, but he was not little. Secondly, he was faintly moaning about his 'mother'. And, finally, the blanket that she had pulled over them both was bouncing up and down, just like with the bed. As her eyes adjusted more, she slid under the blanket, and found that Licorice's hips were bouncing up and down, and the 'feel good stick', as she had decided to name it, was sticking up into the blankets. There was no way she could sleep like this, but she didn't exactly want to put it in 'there' right now. She carefully shuffled down, before wrapping a clawed hand around it, gently stroking it up and down. She was rewarded with the slowing of Licorice's hips, and a moan from him, which caused her to smile. If she could help him to feel good, then she was happy. She stroked it some more, experimenting a little, and found that rubbing near the top of it made him moan the most. She continued to tease it there, before pausing, and sliding her hand back down it. She shuffled forwards a little, and gently kissed the tip, her hot breath flowing onto it.

This was too much for the pitch demon, who moaned loudly, and found himself awaking to quite the sight. He was in his adult form, and there was the unmistakable shape of Poemi's horns rather close to his member. He carefully pulled back the sheets, shuddering as Poemi stroked him, before looking down at her, a deep blush on his face.  
"P-Poemi, what are you doing?"

The smaller demon looked up at him with a smile, though there was some annoyance behind her eyes. "Well, Licorice was saying Daddy's name, but Licorice is in Poemi's bed! Also, Licorice was making the bed bounce, and Poemi couldn't sleep. So, Poemi went under the blanket, and found your feel good stick, and touched it! You seemed to like it, so Poemi did it some more! Poemi wants Licorice to spend more time with her!! It's not fair that Daddy gets all your attention..."  
Licorice frowned a little at her words, before reaching down and gently pulling her up, and sliding her off to the side, before attempting to climb out of the bed. He knew what she was saying, but he could stay here like this. It was wrong, and if he stayed, he might end up doing something bad again. He heard a brief whine behind him as he went to stand, before he found his hand being grabbed by the smaller demon, and turning, he saw her eyes brimming with tears. "Licorice! Poemi wants to spend time with you!! Please don't leave Poemi, it's not fair!" He frowned a little, torn in a moment of weakness. And then, as he was paused, Poemi did the first thing she could think of. She jumped up, and hugged him, clinging to him and holding him close. He gasped a little at the sudden action, the extra weight causing him to fall forwards onto the bed, and he twisted so he landed under Poemi. A shudder passed through him as she pressed into him, and he paused for a moment once again, before gently cuddling her close. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, assuring himself that this was normal. All he was doing was cuddling his sister. In her nightdress. With nothing else on. A brief flash of guilt crossed his mind, before he felt her shift a little, and his instincts overwhelmed him. He kissed her softly, in a brief moment of weakness, guilt flooding him. She tasted just like mother. He tried to pull back, but Poemi kissed him back, holding him close, and the taste of her lips occupied all of his thoughts. As he broke of the kiss, he took a slow breath, his instincts taking over as he savoured the taste of her. A smile spread across his face as she slid her hand down his chest, gliding down towards his throbbing member before she began to grind against it, doing whatever she could to make him feel good before his hands gently gripped her waist, guiding her a little. She moved her hands up to grip his shoulders, gasping with pleasure as his throbbing cock slid against her tight hole, smiling a little at the faint moans that escaped him, leaning forwards a little to better grind against him, before moaning herself as his teeth grazed against her neck. She shuddered a little, but offered no resistance as he pushed her forwards a little more, before aligning his hard cock with her tight hole, and then gently guiding her back onto it, kissing her to help quieten her moans of pleasure as she was penetrated yet again, her legs shaking a little with pleasure as she gripped his shoulders. As she gently slid more of it into herself, she was rewarded with moans from her lover, and she gently smiled down at him, biting her lip to quieten her own moans as she slid down onto his cock, her hole twitching around it as she did so. He gently guided her further down his member, moaning as he did so, gripping her waist as he slow penetrated her. As their waists touched, he grinned, looking down to see a small bulge visible in the older demon. Her arms were shaking as he gently guided her back up, and she took the hint, beginning to bounce up and down on his cock slowly, his moans and gripping of her waist her reward. He shuddered as she began to speed up, before moving his hands to pull her down, ignoring her startled yelp as his instincts took over, and he gripped her waist, beginning to roughly thrust inside of her, overwhelmed by lust. She shuddered, her hole twitching as he ruthlessly took her, and she moaned his name, little more than a cock sleeve at this point as Licorice used her body to get off. Her hole twitched as she came, and her eyes rolled back a little, overwhelmed with pleasure. It wasn't long before he joined her in orgasm, flooding her tight hole with his seed, his back arching as he pumped her full, his hips bucking before he slumped back against the bed, gasping for breath. He looked down at Poemi, who simply smiled up at him, to tired to do anything else. He closed his eyes, the weight against his chest comforting, too tired to think about what he'd done. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they fell asleep together.


End file.
